1. Technical Field
This invention is directed generally to lighting systems and more particularly to a travelling lighting system for use in greenhouses to provide more effective lighting at lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large commercial greenhouses include artificial light systems to reduce or eliminate their dependency on natural sunlight. Such systems generally include a plurality of stationary lamps situated throughout the greenhouse for lighting all of those areas where plants are to be grown. The stationary lamps tend to create hot spots that can result in temperatures as high as 250.degree. at the plant tissue surfaces directly below the lamps. Plants grown in a greenhouse with a conventional stationary lighting system tend to experience disease due to extensive periods with wet leaves because of poor radiant heat distribution.
Finally, electricity necessary to light the greenhouse is generally the greatest expense of a greenhouse operation. Therefore, any reduction in the required number of lights would result in significant cost savings for the operation of the greenhouse.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a travelling lighting system.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system within a greenhouse.
Another object is to substantially reduce the electrical lighting expense of a greenhouse by providing a travelling lighting system which affords effective light with a substantially reduced number of lamps compared to a conventional stationary lighting system.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system for a greenhouse which is effective to direct more light to the leaf surface of plants in the greenhouse.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system within a greenhouse which eliminates radiant heat damage to plants created by the lights.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system for greenhouses which simulates natural light from the sun due to the movement of the lights with respect to the plants.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system for greenhouses which reduces plant diseases by providing better radiant heat distribution through the movement of the lights.
Another object is to provide a travelling lighting system for greenhouses which promotes superior plant performance.
Finally, an object is to provide a travelling lighting system which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and operate and efficient in operation.